Fantasy
by Lottielue1
Summary: The 6 Weasley Boys and Harry Potter create their girlfriends secret fantasy. Sequel to Earwigging Embarrassments and Muggle Entertainment. Bill&Fleur, Charlie&Chloe, Percy&Penelope, Fred&Hermione, George&Katie, Ron&Lavender, Harry&Ginny. Prt3/3
1. Hard and Rough

_Hey everyone so here is part three for the Earwigging Embarrassments trilogy, this is the very first time I've written a smut chapter let alone a story. I've no idea if this is good or not but here it it... please be nice. First two fics not necessarily have to be read but highly recommended. _

_Earwigging Embarrassments - the boys listen into the girls sleepover revealing embarrassing secrets they'd have preferred to have kept secret._

_Muggle Entertainment - after learning about sex toys the girls travel to the Muggle World to purchase them, the boys secretly following behind with a plan up their sleeves. _

_Fantasy - The boys create their girlfriends secret fantasy's with products from the Muggle World. _

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters other than Chloe because well she's mine haha._

_Chapter One - Bill and Fleur_

* * *

Bill looks at the small pill in his hand, it was only last week when he, along with his brothers and Harry listened into the girl's sleepover conversation. An evening of embarrassing secrets being revealed led to them following their girlfriends into the Muggle World. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he places the pill into his mouth, the taste isn't the worst thing he's ever tasted but it's not pleasant and he quickly swallows. Rubbing sweaty hands on his trousers he grabs the glass of water on the side of the bed and takes a few sips. He glances out of the window as he drinks his water, the sea is particularly rough today and as the wave's crash on the sand he finishes the glass of water before heading down stairs.

Fleur is cleaning the side table when he enters, the bottle of polish is perched on the side of the sofa as she scrubs the cloth over the glass. Silently he creeps up behind her, his hands reaching out for her waist, taking hold he spins her around, shock is evident on her face but as soon as it comes it goes and before she's able to say anything his lips are on hers. Their lips dance in a pattern that's familiar to them, tilting his head the kiss becomes more passionate, nibbling on her bottom lip he pulls it hard before capturing her lips once more. A soft moan escapes her mouth and he takes the sound as a sign to deepen it, slipping his tongue into her mouth their tongues battle for dominance. Her hands sliding up his body, she digs her fingers in to his hair pushing herself closer to him. His mouth finally leaving her lips descends on to her neck suckling hard. Throwing her head back in pleasure she sighs, the heat of his lips on her neck intensifies as his lips move she can feel the wall supporting her and a low raspy moan escapes her as he find the one spot that can make her weak at the knees.

He pulls back grinning wickedly, before grabbing hold of her waist and spinning her around, he pushes her into the wall, hard and then closes the gap. His hands snake around her body and grabs the blouse. Teeth nibbling on her ear he gives the blouse a quick pull and buttons fly off; his hands quickly sliding into her bra.

"Bill," Fleur moans throwing her head back as his long fingers twist the hardened nubs.

"Shh, you know you want this, you like me playing with your hard nipples baby. You love it when I pull it like this," a hiss escapes her and she throws back her head as he continues to lavish her breast with his hands. He grabs her hair and pulls back, she gasps at the sudden move but his lips are on hers greedily taking everything he can from her tongue.

He can feel his cock hardening in his pants and thrusts forward, a wanton moan leaves Fleur's mouth as he pulls away. His fingers continue to pull on her nipples as his second hand begins travel south, he slips his fingers into the waist band of her skirt and then her knickers. The feeling of silk and skin assault his fingers as he goes lower.

"Open up for me baby," he whispers biting down on her neck. Her legs part instantly and he quickly slips his fingers between her folds. "You're so wet for me baby," he slides his finger up and down her pussy before pushing a finger into her.

"Yesss!" she hisses and he pulls on her nipple. His finger pounds into her pussy, her walls clenching at his every movement. He applies a second finger and continues to thrust hard hitting her sweet spot every time.

"Fuck baby your pussy is so tight, your milking my fingers baby," using his other hand he quickly finds her nub and applies pressure. Fleur continues to moan as the fingers in her pussy hit her g-spot repeatedly and the fingers on her clit rub fiercely, she's becoming wetter as he continues to fuck her.

"So close…"

"Cum for me baby, I want you to cum with my fingers in your pussy," He adds a third finger and she screams his name, she rides his fingers as her walls tighten around him, she's never come so hard. He pulls his fingers out of her and places them in his mouth, moaning at the taste he quickly releases his hard cock from the restraints of his trousers. Lifting up her skirt he grabs her silk knickers and rips them off her body before slamming into her.

Groaning at how tight she is he pulls back before thrusting in once again.

"Fuck baby you're so tight, your pussy is just begging for my hard cock to fuck you until you scream."

"Harder," she pants and he complies grabbing her waist he pounds into her hard. Fleur moans meeting him thrust for thrust as the juice from her pussy runs down her thighs. "Faster Bill, fuck me faster. Yesss!" Bill grabs her arms and pulls them behind her back and pounds into her faster. Her breasts swing at his movements, his cock slides in and out easily, her juices coating his cock as he balls slam into legs. He pulls her from the wall and bends her over the side table she was cleaning. Her hard nipples rub against the cold glass with every thrust.

Lifting one of her legs on to the table she cries out at the new angle, he grips her leg hard and fucks her. Her body is completely in his control, every move he makes has her moaning.

"Baby your pussy is taking my huge cock, fuck sweetheart you're so hot like this." he brings his hand down hard on her arse and she gasps at the feeling, he repeats the motion again and again her pearly white arse slowly reddening under his touch.

"You love being spanked like the naughty girl you are don't you… don't you!"

"Oui, I love being spanked."

"Cum for me baby, I want to feel your pussy tighten around me." Bills cock continues thrust into her pussy hitting her sweet spot every time. Slipping his hand between them he rubs her clit hard and she screams her orgasm hitting her hard, he continues to fuck her through her orgasm. She closes her eyes and throws her head back, her pussy is sensitive from being fucked so hard but she doesn't want him to stop, the feeling of him fucking her hard only turns her on more.

"Don't… stop,"

Smirking he pulls out, rubbing his cock over her folds, "You have to beg me to continue to fuck you, you want my cock beg for it."

"What…"

"Beg for my cock bitch."

"Bill fuck me, fuck me hard in my pussy… pleaze fuck me hard and fast." Grabbing his cock he thrust into her hard, she screams again, he grabs her hips and increases his speed, Fleur moans throwing her head back at every thrust. He can feel his orgasm etching closer and he slips his hand between her folds and rubs her clit hard.

"Bill!" she screams as her pussy milks his cock she meets his thrust in blind pleasure and with a roar he cums inside of her. Collapsing on to her back he tries to catch his breath, wriggling his face into her neck he plants a soft kiss. Pulling out of her he stands up and grabs his wand he quickly cleans himself before leaning down to pick her up, she's unsteady on her feet and her hair sticks up in all direction but she grins at him and he leans down to kiss her.

Thank god for sleepovers he thinks as he pulls her body closer.

* * *

_Sooo what do you guys think, is it okay? Let me know please review :)_


	2. Naughty School Girl

_Sorry about the really long wait but chapter two is now here, writing smut is still pretty new to me so I hope this chapter is okay. This time it's Charlie and Chloe..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters bar Chloe :)_

* * *

Chloe frowns when she looks at the present wrapped carefully on her and Charlie's bed. She picks it up weighing it in her hands; it's light, in fact really light. Sitting down on the bed she fingers the wrap before pulling it apart. Her eyebrows rise towards her hair line as she sees the tie and short skirt. Frowning she throws the wrapping paper to the floor and spreads out the content inside on to the bed. A skimpy pleated mini skirt, knee high white socks with small red bow at the top, a short tank top with a few buttons running upwards. The bottom of the top was tied in a knot. A simple red and black tie finished off the outfit. A small note was attached to the tie and with excitement bubbling inside her she flipped it open.

Inside it read _naughty girls need to be punished… get dressed._

Clenching her thighs together, she shuddered at the words. Standing up she turns away from the door completely missing the flash of orange hair peeking through the gap in the door. She quickly deposits her clothes leaving on a matching red bra and pants. She slips on the socks followed by the skirt. Thanking the lord that she had chosen to shower this morning as she runs her hands down her smooth exposed thighs. The skirt was beyond short only just covering her bum. She grabs the top and pulls it over her head, her large breast pulls the top higher leaving her stomach bare, she chose to leave the buttons undone and grabs the tie; fastening it loosely around her neck.

Once she was dressed Charlie grinned and pushed open the door before slamming it shut behind him. Chloe jumped spinning around to face Charlie. She grins shyly up at her but he just smirks and strides towards her quickly.

"Thought we'd try something different," he whispers in her ear. The air on her ear send shivers down her spine.

His tongue slips out of his mouth and licks the tip of her ear lobe before taking into his hot mouth. Moaning at the feeling, he bites down sharply listening to Chloe's intake of breath at the sensation. His hands rest on her waist, his thumbs rubbing circles over her bare skin. His lips trail down her neck nipping at her skin every so often. Licking the sweet spot between her neck and collar bone Chloe's head moves giving him better access. His hands skim up and down her waist as he moves his lips back up her neck. Capturing her lips in a heated kiss he pulls her closer and they fight for dominance, with Charlie quickly winning the battle. Their tongues explore the inside of her mouth before Charlie pulls away breathing heavily.

Grinning he lowers his mouth on her neck and descends licking and sucking leaving red marks behind. He sucks her chest moving the tie to the side. Chloe throws her head back in pleasure as the tip of his tongue slips under her bra. Moaning sweetly as his fingers begins to massage her other breast.

He pushes his tongue deeper under her bra before pulling out and with his spare hand he pushes the fabric away from her body exposing her breast. A perk pink nipple stands erect and he wraps his lips around it sucking gently, his tongue sweeping over it. He sucks harder, biting the nipple softly before pulling it with his teeth. Chloe's moans are music to his ears as he continues to play with her other breast with his hand. Biting the nipple harder he pulls away blowing cold air on to it before taking it back into his mouth. Pushing his other hand into her bra he pulls on her nipple, twisting it between his two fingers.

"Yes Charlie," she breaths quietly, at every tug nip and suck on her swollen nipples.

"You like this?" Charlie asks grabbing hold of the tie bringing her head down so he can look into her eyes. Her eyes are clouded over with lust and her mouth is apart and he grins. Straightening up he kisses her hard as both hands play with her breasts.

Rubbing his clothed erection on her stomach. "You're so beautiful like this, do you see what you do to me?" she nods her head moaning louder as he pulls roughly on her nipple.

Getting on to his knees he rubs his hands up and down her thighs going higher every time. His fingers skim her knickers and she shudders, the wait is almost unbearable.

"Please!"

He says nothing but continues to rubs his hands up her legs, as he drops soft kisses on the back of her knee travelling up the inside of her thighs. His hands slip to her arse massaging the tender flesh fiercely, the plump skin heating over his hands.

"You're such a naughty girl - I can smell you from here." Moaning at his words Chloe nods her head whimpering.

"Please touch me,"

"But naughty girls need to be punished." He pulls himself up and pulls her towards the bed. Sitting on the edge he throws her over his knee, and pushes the skirt over her arse. The soaked fabric is sticking to her pussy and he rubs his fingers up and down watching as she shudders and gasps at the lightest of touches.

"Who know you were so submissive, your pussy is dripping you dirty girl."

Chloe moans spreading her legs wider. Chuckling Charlie shakes his head as he continues to stroke her through her slick pants. He slides his finger up her pussy and over her arse before flattening it out and strokes the round flesh soothingly. She whines when he removes his hand but gasps as he spanks her arse. Her arse wobbles from the force and he repeats the movement again rubbing it smoothly he brings his palm down once more and she gasps at every smack.

"You like me spanking you like a naughty school girl should," She nods her head erratically as his hand slams on to her plump cheeks once again.

"Yess, harder!"

Chuckling he lowers his hands twice more before slipping a finger into her pants. His finger slides over her clit and she gasps at the feeling. Bringing his hand down again she cries out as he slowly circles her clit as he spanks her.

Pulling her up he lowers on to his knees and pulls the sodden pants down her legs before thrusting his face between her legs taking a deep breath. His tongue slips out licking roughly up and down her swollen cunt. She grips his hair as he eats her out, his finger slipping in and out of her hole. Spreading her legs wider he flicks her clit with his tongue sucking hard as he thrusts in another finger. Bending it he flicks over her sweet spot and speeds up his thrusting. She's moaning louder and her legs are shaking as he slurps up her overflowing juices, he pushes in a third finger and she screams at the feeling.

"I'm close… oh god… yes... more!" She cries as he pumps her faster, he licks her cunt deeper and when his teeth scrape across her clit she cums screaming, he pumps his fingers faster and she shakes above him. Removing his fingers he slides his tongue over her dripping pussy before standing up. He pushes her softly on to the bed and spreads open her legs. Releasing himself from his trousers he whips his cock over her pussy a few times before he pushes in roughly. Chloe throws her head back in pleasure as he thrusts into her deeply.

"Harder," she groans. Charlie grabs her hips and thrusts into her faster, the bed slams against the wall and she screams. Her fingers slip to her pussy and she rubs her clit desperate for the feeling of a second orgasm.

"Cum for me gorgeous," she screams as her orgasm takes hold of her, the feeling of her pussy sucking him is the feeling he needs and he groans as he cums shooting his load deep in to her. He collapses on to her body his face between her breasts, cock still stuffed deep inside her.

Chloe is breathing hard as she rubs her hands through Charlie's hair, there's a burning for more as her pussy tingles and as Charlie pulls out leaning on the bed before her she pulls herself up and stares at him.

Charlie looks up and recognises the look in her eyes and he laughs. His hand slips over her erect nipple, pulling and twisting the tender flesh he feels his cock hardening at her quiet moans. He pulls himself further on to the bed and she crawls towards him. He quickly sticks two fingers into her pussy and she moans at the feeling. He spreads her legs with his other hand and continues to thrust inside of her as she places her hands on his shoulders. Her pussy is burning as he tortures her with soft flicks over her clit.

With a hard shove she pushes him on to the bed and pulls his fingers out of her pussy. His cock is hard and pulsing as she rubs her hands over him, he hisses in pleasure as she strokes the head. Smirking down at him she rubs her pussy over the head moaning every time the head skims over her clit. Straddling him she throws her head back, screaming in pure bliss as she drops suddenly, his cock filling her pussy completely.

"Fuck," Charlie cusses his eyes closed tightly in pleasure as Chloe starts to ride him, her pussy sliding up and down his cock slowly.

"You feel so good inside me," she moans. Every time she sinks down her pussy stretches.

"Go faster," he groans, hands on her waist he moves her body up and down his cock as he thrusts deeply in to her. Her heads thrown back in pleasure, her pussy rides his cock deeply, her hands are resting on his legs as she lifts her body faster slamming down on him harder, his thrust hit the sweet spot deep inside her every time and when his hands rubs her clit hard she cums, white light blinding her as she rides him quickly her juices dripping down her legs and coating his stomach. She doesn't stop, she rides him quicker. She can feel another orgasm nearing. Charlie pulls the tie so she's closer to her and the change in position allows him to go deeper and she screams as she comes again. Charlie gasps as he cums and thrusts his cock deeper into her.

Chloe collapses on to Charlie, his cock still stuffed deep inside her. Charlie opens his eyes and looks down at the girl on top of him and grins.

Thank god for Sleepovers.

* * *

_Soo what do you think? Hope you liked it!_

_Chapter 3: Percy and Penelope_


End file.
